L'Ours et le Peigne
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: [FLUFF] Tout se passait normalement sur Asgard, jusqu'à ce qu'Odin fasse une demande insolite à sa femme, la reine Frigga. Le reste, qui était censée se passer bien, ne se passa en fait pas comme prévu! Quelle est cette étrange demande qu'Odin a faite à Frigga? Pourquoi cette dernière lui sourit-elle avec malice?


**Hello tout le monde! Voici un OS qui n'était pas prévu à la base, mais que j'ai retrouvé enfoui dans mes documents Word, je l'ai donc rapidement rafistolé et voici le résultat. Excusez l'horrible titre que je lui ai trouvé, vous comprendrez pourquoi je l'ai mis après avoir lu, mais si vous pensez que je suis d'une nullité avec les titres, je vous approuve totalement! Ensuite, cette idée m'est venue en parlant de ça avec une de mes collègues auteures qui se reconnaitra parfaitement :p J'attends ton OS aussi, d'ailleurs! Je suis curieuse de voir le résultat d'une même idée avec 2 OS différents!**

**Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Un sourire attendri traversa le visage illuminé de Frigga.

La raison d'un tel sourire, bien que son mari ne trouvait jamais de raison, appréciant tous les sourires que lui donnaient sa femme ? Lui. C'était lui qui attendrissait la reine.

Odin tenait un peigne dans l'une de ses mains, l'agitant maladroitement, lançant des regards effrayés aux délicats cheveux blonds de son épouse lorsqu'il n'était pas occupé à observer l'étrange instrument. Le souverain semblait visiblement être perdu, et Frigga le savait.

D'humeur clémente, elle accepta d'aider l'homme qui lui avait demandé, un peu plus tôt, après une affreuse séance au Conseil, s'il pouvait l'aider à coiffer sa douce chevelure. Amusée, elle avait accepté sous le regard timide de son mari.

Après tout, Odin risquait bien de perdre son image de roi grincheux ou indifférent si quelqu'un venait à apprendre qu'il avait demandé -supplié- sa femme de le laisser lui coiffer ses cheveux dont il aimait la douceur et le parfum.

-Odin, ce n'est pas compliqué, vous savez ? Prenez bien ce peigne en main, et passez-le délicatement sur mes cheveux, lui expliqua patiemment une magicienne qui rigolait intérieurement.

Elle eut la décence de ne pas se moquer ouvertement de l'ours maladroit qui se tenait derrière elle. Elle savait comment il pouvait être après une moquerie de sa part. La dernière moquerie qu'elle avait faite à son sujet s'était finie contre un mur, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes, tout simplement parce qu'Odin l'avait prise et fait atteindre au moins trois fois le Valhalla pour lui faire passer l'envie de se moquer à nouveau. Ce qui avait produit le contraire, songea rapidement la reine. Elle ne manquait plus une occasion pour se moquer. Cette fois-ci néanmoins, elle accepta de se taire sur le sujet.

-Comment dois-je le passer, ce maudit peigne ? Dans quel sens ? bougonna Odin, fortement déplu par cet outil peu utilisable !

Il n'y avait même pas de notice, de mode d'emploi ! Le souverain avait beau connaitre toutes les tactiques de guerre et les manières de se battre, les protocoles royaux et les lois qu'il avait rédigé, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il restait d'une nullité déconcertante lorsqu'il s'agissait de peignes ou de brosses à cheveux.

-Vers le sol, mon cher. Vers le sol, lui souffla la voix amusée et attendrie de son épouse, laquelle le regardait par le miroir lui faisant face.

Elle put constater la grimace de son cher amour, et cacha son sourire par sa main qu'elle recouvra de sa bouche. Oh, Odin.

-Ma reine, je ne...je ne sais pas...voyez, mes mains sont des pattes d'ours ! Je ne suis pas tendre, j'ai de la barbe, je suis borgne, et je suis incapable de coiffer la femme que j'aime ! maudit-il, avant de renifler, signifiant qu'il était bien mécontent.

En tant que roi, Odin se devait de garder ses sentiments pour lui. Sauf qu'il venait, une fois de plus, de laisser son cœur amoureux parler. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de Frigga, son cœur écoutait toujours, de toute manière...sa femme n'avait qu'à lui demander n'importe quoi, et il lui obtiendrait dans la mesure du possible. Chose qu'il refusait à ses enfants maintenant presque majeurs. Et dire que Thor lui avait demandé un nuage comme ami à son dernier anniversaire...et Loki, ne parlons pas de Loki ! Il avait demandé une 'licorne' qui aurait une crinière blonde, comme celle de Frigga. Odin ne savait toujours pas ce qu'était une licorne, malgré tous les efforts du monde de son épouse et de leur cadet pour lui expliquer que ce genre de créatures venait de Midgard.

-C'est donc un ours qui siège à mes côtés ? interrompit ses pensées la reine, un sourire malicieux trônant à présent sur son visage aux doux traits.

-Oui, un vieil ours qui ne sait même pas être délicat avec sa femme ! Frigga, je vais vous faire mal avec mes horribles mains de guerrier...votre chevelure ne mérite aucun traitement de ce genre ! déclara solennellement Odin, convaincu.

-Vous êtes l'ours le plus adorable que j'ai jamais vu, mon roi, lui murmura Frigga, l'empêchant de finir ses pensées.

Odin se stoppa dans son élan, ravi du compliment. Quoi qu'il aurait pu se passer de la première partie. Lui, un _ours_ ? Lui, _adorable_ ? _Lui, un ours adorable_ ?! Une moue apparut instantanément sur son visage. Personne n'avait jamais osé dire de lui qu'il était...adorable. Sauf Frigga quand elle portait leur premier enfant dans son magnifique ventre. Elle l'avait aussi traité de noms moins glorieux, quand il y repensait. Mais elle avait de bonnes excuses. Presque.

La magicienne sentit le trouble de son époux, car elle lui donna un autre sourire, plus amoureux, avant de le guider, prenant l'une de ses mains faites pour la bataille. Elle lui remit le peigne en main, et l'aida à la coiffer, doucement, vérifiant qu'il ne se lassait pas de cette activité. Ses cheveux faisaient tout de même une grande longueur, allant jusqu'à sa taille lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas bouclés.

-Frigga, que j'aime vos cheveux...mais comment faîtes-vous pour les coiffer avec autant de facilité ? soupira le malchanceux souverain, tressaillant à chaque nouvelle mèche qu'il devait affronter.

-Un secret de femme, mon tendre amour, lui répondit sournoisement Frigga.

-Est-ce une moquerie ? soupçonna l'autre.

-Bien sûr que non ! continua la magicienne, signifiant en réalité qu'elle ne faisait que jouer.

Odin le comprit sans mal, et lâcha le peigne. Tant pis pour la coiffure que devrait arborer Frigga dans quelques heures, tant pis pour ses beaux vêtements qu'elle avait sur elle, la dissimulant à son regard. Tant pis pour les draps faits et le lit correctement fait. Elle l'avait bien cherché !

Un léger cri de surprise se fit entendre dans les appartements royaux, suivis de quelques protestations d'une femme qui voulait se coiffer, et enfin, après une ou deux minutes à se convaincre mutuellement, les deux partis se mirent d'accord : ils se coifferaient plus tard, et feraient l'amour près de la cheminée, en emmenant leurs couvertures avec eux, pour changer ! Il y en avait assez des murs inconfortables, des lits trop domestiques, des portes mal fermées, des sols trop froids. Cette fois, ça serait le tapis devant la cheminée, avec une couverture entre deux ballets du corps !

Et au Diable le peigne maudit qu'Odin s'était mis à haïr quelques heures plus tôt !

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Moyen? Mauvais? A jeter? Et, si vous voulez développer, n'hésitez pas (:**

**Un peu de Fluff de temps en temps, ça fait du bien!**

**A bientôt (:**


End file.
